¿Por què?
by Solange's
Summary: Sasuke se encuentra confundido - ¿Por qué no me aceptó?, si yo la amo - sentía que sin ella su vida no tenia sentido, ella lo ayudó en los momentos más oscuros y estuvo siempre para él. Pero ahora ella le decía - No puedo, yo sólo te veo como un amigo, un hermano. No puedo brindarte el amor que tu quieres de mi - su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.
1. Como empezò todo

La Cuarta Guerra Ninja había llegado a su fin, tanto Madara Uchiha como Kaguya Otsutsuki fueron derrotados y no volverían a causar más daño mientras yo y Naruto siguiéramos con vida.

Todos los ninjas de las cinco naciones habían sido liberados del Tsukuyomi Infinito, incluidos mis antiguos compañero de la aldea de la hoja. Apenas todo término, Naruto seguido de Kakashi, Sakura, Saya y Diva fueron hacía sus amigos los cuales los saludaron preguntando qué había pasado, ellos solo le decían - No se preocupen, ya todo acabó - también los Kages, quienes al haber recuperado la conciencia dieron ordenes específicas de tratar a los heridos de gravedad y que los demás fueran trasladados a sus respectivas aldeas para ser tratados en la mayor brevedad posible, además de hacer una lista de las incontables pérdidas humanas durante la batalla y recolectar los cuerpos, para así darles una sepultura digna, por lo que eran, héroes.

En medio de todo ese terreno descampado el cuál hasta hace pocos minutos era un campo de batalla, lleno de sangre, destrucción y olor a muerte, pude divisar a Diva y Sakura, quienes estaban ayudando a un hombre quién al parecer tenía un hemorragia muy grave, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, Diva y Sakura estaban usando su jutsu médico para poder curar la herida y después poder suturarla para que sanara.

Al parecer estaban lográndolo, pero justo en eso Diva se desmayó y casi cae al piso, de no haber sido por su hermana Saya, quien le dijo algo en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero al parecer Diva con lo terca que era movió la cabeza hacía los costados, dando una respuesta negativa ante lo que le dijo Saya, a lo que esta última dijo resignada en una voz más alta - Está bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, podría hacerte daño - a lo que Diva contestó - Te lo prometo - le dijo con esa típica sonrisa que la caracterizaba, dulce y hermosa.

Diva y Saya eran hermanas gemelas, Saya era la mayor y Diva la menor por unos minutos. Eran físicamente parecidas, no idénticas, pero se asemejaban en alguna que otra facción, pero una de las cosas que las distinguían la una de la otra eran sus ojos, Diva los tenía azules, un azul intenso casi eléctrico, estos eran más oscuros de los de Ino, era como si tan solo al mirarte ella pudiera ver tu alma, mientras que Saya los tenia de color marrón, otro detalle era que la menor tenía una tez más blanca que la mayor, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules aún más.

Ambas tenían el cabello negro, negro como la noche, Diva lo tenía largo, un corte recto hasta la cadera, con un flequillo que iba hacia la izquierda hasta la altura de su ojo, solía llevarlo suelto, pero durante las misiones lo llevaba en una cola de caballo alta, mientras que Saya lo tenía un poco más abajo del hombro y tenía un flequillo recto por encima de los ojos como el de Hinata.

Las dos eran hermosas, pero a mí solo me interesaba una de las hermanas, desde siempre, y esa era Diva, desde el momento que nos conocimos a los 4 años siempre me gustó y poco a poco ese sentimiento se fue convirtiendo en amor, la podría comparar a la luz de mi vida, junto con Naruto fue una de las personas por la cual decidí renunciar a la venganza contra la villa que me vio crecer y de ayudar al idiota de Naruto a liberar a los demás.

Como ya dije las conocía desde antes, nos veíamos de vez en cuando para jugar hasta que en algún momento dejaron de venir, hasta que las volví a ver entrando a la Academia Ninja, y no hay que decirlo, se robaron la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, no de la clase, de toda la academia, no necesito decir que esto ocasionó los celos de las demás chicas, pero al ser inteligentes y de buen carácter en poco tiempo se ganaron su amistad y admiración.

Más adelante yo, Naruto, Diva, Saya y Sakura formaríamos el equipo 7 liderado por Kakashi, había una especie de rivalidad entre Diva y Sakura, pero esto solo venía por parte de la última, quién creía que Diva era su rival por mi amor, ella no lo tomaba en cuenta y trataba de llevarse bien con la tonta de Sakura, aunque con el tiempo y después de los exámenes chunnin ellas empezaron a ser amigas, ya que Sakura había decidido por su propia cuenta hacer una tregua pero que de todas formas ella ganaría, aunque Diva no entendía muy bien a lo que esta se refería simplemente aceptó.

Después llegó ese fatídico día, en el cual ellas tuvieron que marcharse, las últimas palabras antes de irse de Diva para mí fueron - Vas a estar bien, tienes a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y a todos nuestros amigos de la aldea para ayudarte, no estás solo, no me necesitas tanto como crees - no podía estar más equivocada, sin ella aquí, y con Naruto con los días pasando se volvía más y más fuerte, sin contar a mi hermano Itachi, solo pude enfocarme en obtener más poder y hacerme más fuerte, mi objetivo era claro, matar a Itachi y reconstruir mi clan.

Sabía que la única manera era haciéndome más fuerte y para eso tenía que seguir a Orochimaru, y fue lo que hice, no sin antes ser detenido por Sakura y después por Naruto, pero fallaron, deserté de la aldea y corte los lazos que me unían a esas personas, dejé todo atrás, tal vez si ella hubiera estado allí, si hubiera sido ella la que intentara detenerme, tal vez solo tal vez le habría hecho caso, hasta el tonto de Naruto me lo decía - ¿Acaso crees que Diva estaría feliz con lo que estás haciendo, en lo que te has convertido? - yo solo le respondí - Ella no está aquí, se ha ido - dije fríamente como si esas palabras no las hubiera dicho yo, parecía otra persona totalmente diferente a mí, esa fue la última vez que vi a Naruto.

Me convertí en un bandido a órdenes de Orochimaru, sabía que lo único que quería de mi era mi cuerpo, pero eso no me importaba, con tal de lograr mi objetivo, hacerme más fuerte y matar a Itachi.

Hasta que un día, dos años después de mí huida de Konoha la vi a la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru. Corrí hacía ella y la abracé, causando los celos de Karin, pero eso no podía importarme menos. Ella estaba allí, parada justo frente a mí, con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, pero en el instante que miré sus ojos, aparté los míos, sus hermosos ojos azules reflejaban tristeza y decepción, no podía soportar que ella me mirara de esa forma, así que salí de la cueva a tomar aire libre. Regresé ya entrada la noche, según lo que me dijo Suigetsu, dijo que se iba a quedar, Orochimaru no puso mucha objeción, ya que para su punto de vista esto sería interesante y divertido, así que le dieron la habitación al costado de la mía.

Desde ese día ella nos acompañó a cada misión que nos era encargado por Orochimaru, ella representaba la conciencia que ya había perdido hace tiempo atrás. Aún cumplía con las misiones que me eran asignadas, pero bajo su atenta mirada, llevarlas a cabo era una tortura, solo quería que me dijera que me detuviera, que me dijera que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, entonces fue cuando le dije - ¡Diva dime algo, lo que sea, no soporto el que me mires de esa manera, háblame por favor! - a lo que ella solo respondió con un corto - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - cinco palabras, solo fueron eso, con su hermosa voz y de sus labios sólo salieron eso, cinco palabras, pero para mí esas pocas palabras significaron la muerte, y eso porque ella siempre me hacía notar cuando estaba haciendo algo indebido, ella era la encargada de hacer eso desde que mis padre murieron y yo siempre las tomaba en cuenta, por eso el que ella me dijera esas palabras, solo significaba una cosa, y eso era que no tenía palabras para describir lo equivocado que yo estaba.

* * *

Esta historia la tenía pensada desde hace mucho, solo que nunca me animé a escribirla, hasta ahora.

Será capítulos, aún no estoy segura, pero lo que sí serán menos de 10.

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Ojos que transmiten tristeza

Los días pasaban, desde esa única y última conversación, no volvimos a cruzar palabra. Pero lo sentía, sentía su triste mirada sobre mí, sin importar cuanto intentase no tomarle importancia e ignorarla simplemente no podía. Ella estaba presente tanto en mis pensamientos como en mi corazón y siempre lo estaría.

Y entonces llegó el día que estuve esperando, después de dos años ellos me encontraron; mientras dormía estaba pensando en cómo ganarme de nuevo el cariño de Diva, mientras lo hacía percibí como una presencia se acercaba a mí, me desperté malhumorado, ya de por si estaba molesto por los problemas que tenía con Diva para que ahora esta persona viniera aquí a atacarme y luego decirme que venía para proteger los "lazos" que tenía con Naruto y Sakura, eso era ridículo, así que lo ataque, pero al hacerlo cause una gran explosión, vi a esa persona desde lo alto del risco en el piso, al parecer no se esperaba que detuviese su ataque, era pálido y tenía tanto el cabello como los ojos negros.

A los segundos desde lo que antes era un túnel salió otra persona, una mujer, cabello rosa y ojos verdes aquí, tomó al individuo por las solapas de su camisa y dijo - ¡Qué es lo que buscas en realidad, cuantas veces más nos vas a traicionar! - sabía quién era, y la llamé - ¿Sakura? - paró apenas escuchó mi voz y miró hacía donde estaba yo y habló - Sasuke-kun - del mismo sitio de donde salió Sakura pude escuchar pasos acercándose y lo vi, cabello rubio y ojos azules, al parecer había crecido, Naruto - Si ustedes dos están aquí, entonces también debe de estarlo Kakashi - Pero de la cueva salieron un hombre alto de cabello castaño seguido de una mujer, inconfundible si no fuera porque sus ojos eran color cafés y su cabello más corto las confundiría, era Saya. El hombre dijo en respuesta - Lo siento, pero no soy Kakashi. Me llamo Yamato, y este es el nuevo equipo Kakashi, y estamos aquí para llevarte de regreso a Konoha - sentenció mirándome.

Los cinco me veían, y dije - ¿El nuevo equipo Kakashi? Entonces supongo que ese de allí debe ser mi remplazo - fijé mi mirada hacía el nuevo mientras que los otros cuatro sólo me miraban atentamente, yo también los veía a ellos, pero con indiferencia y frialdad en mis ojos - Otro perdedor se unió al equipo - Naruto seguía siendo el mismo estúpido e inútil de siempre, lo que más me sorprendía era que después de todos estos años ellos siguieran empeñados en hacerme volver a la aldea. Y entonces el nuevo saco su espada y habló - Estamos aquí para que esos lazos que tienes con Naruto y Sakura no se rompan - escuchaba, mientras él seguía hablando, sobre las razones por las cuales ellos vinieron insistiendo que me llevarían de regreso a Konoha, me estaba empezando a molestar tanta palabrería hasta que preguntó - ¿Tu entiendes de eso, no es así Sasuke? - yo solo respondí con una respuesta afirmativa, pero continúe - Es por eso que los corté - dije con total frialdad, a lo que mis antiguos amigos me vieron impresionados, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de decir - Yo solo tengo dos lazos, y uno de esos es el lazo de odio que me une a mi hermano, el otro no es necesario que lo sepan. Los demás lazos, lo único que hacen es estorbar hacía el que es mi verdadero objetivo, mi venganza contra Itachi - al parecer esta respuesta no le gustó a Naruto y replicó - Entonces, ¿por qué no me mataste esa vez Sasuke? - realmente seguía siendo la misma molestia de siempre.

\- La respuesta es muy simple, no quería hacer lo que me dijo Itachi que hiciera - al parecer parecer no se percataron de la presencia de Diva, y lo pude decir porque Saya molesta me preguntó - ¿En dónde está Diva? Sé que ella está contigo, Sasuke - lo siguiente que salió de su boca fue lo que a mi parecer se asemejaba a una súplica - Por favor Sasuke, dime en donde está Diva - tenía de lo increíble, muy pocas veces podías ver a Saya de esa forma tan angustiada, lo estaría solo por sus amigos, pero más aún por su adorada hermana menor; sin embargo no le diría en donde estaba Diva, no la perdería esta vez, y al parecer ella misma no tenía intenciones de irse, estaba escondida detrás de uno de los escombros, ni Saya ni tanto menos los demás se dieron cuenta que estaba justo detrás de ellos, a solo unos cuantos metros.

No sólo hizo de todo para que no la vieran, si no que ocultó su presencia; siempre fue la mejor en hacerlo, también cuando estábamos en el mismo equipo. Y entonces Saya habló otra vez - Sasuke, piensa que fue la causante de tu cambio, ella piensa que es la culpable. Se está culpando a si misma sin razón alguna - y sus palabras eran ciertas, desde el momento en que llegó hacia mí lo supe, sabía que ella sentía que era la principal responsable de mi conducta actual, de unirme a Orochimaru; ella pensaba que de no haberme dejado, de no haberse ido, yo seguiría en la aldea, no sé hasta qué punto eso sería cierto.

Nadie puede saber cómo habrían sido las cosas de haberse quedado, tal vez no habría cambiado nada, o tal vez lo habría cambiado todo, quien sabe, pero entonces Saya continuó - Sabes muy bien, tanto como yo que nada habría cambiado. La sed de venganza y el rencor que sientes hacía Itachi es incluso más grande del amor y cariño que procesas hacía ella - ante esas palabras me puse furioso, pero sin cambiar mi fría actitud le respondí - No es cierto - a lo que ella respondió gritando - ¡Sí, sí es cierto, y te consta! - pero entonces se tranquilizó y continuó - Sabes que ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, porque te quiere como si fueras parte de nuestra familia, de la misma forma en la que todos los aquí presentes piensan de ti, Naruto, Sakura, todos nuestros amigos en Konoha - También eso lo sabía, sabía que ella no tenía los mismos tipos de sentimientos que yo tenía hacía ella, lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así, la perseguía y quería llamar su atención, que sus ojos sinceros siempre voltearan hacía mí, Dios mío hasta puedo decir que en eso casi me parecía a Sakura, un acosador.

Me podría hasta llegar a comparar como a un cachorro que sin su madre, su guía, este no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir. Lo mismo pasaba conmigo, sin ella, sin Diva que me guiara, yo siempre escogería el camino de la venganza ante todo lo demás, pero no ante ella, nunca ella. Al menos eso es lo que pienso en este momento, es como si el camino de mi vida estuviera dividido en dos: en una parte se encontraba la venganza contra Itachi, mientras que en el otro sendero estaba Diva, junto con todos los demás amigos que dejé atrás y a los cuales di la espalda. Mi mente no podía poner en orden mis prioridades, y eso era porque mi corazón tampoco estaba seguro de que haría si tuviera que elegir entre las dos personas que marcaron tanto mi vida; Itachi, mi hermano o a Diva, la mujer que amo, estaba una encrucijada, una de la cual no iba a salir muy pronto.

\- Desde lo que pasó con Itachi y tu clan ella siempre intentó cuidar de ti, porque en ese entonces también se sintió culpable, por no haber estado allí contigo, a tu lado, para poder ayudarte a superarlo - eso sí no me lo esperaba, pero no dejé que se notara en mi impasible rostro, aún después de toda la conversación que tuvimos mi rostro seguía estando firme a no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, pero Saya siguió hablando - Solo pudo perdonarse a sí misma cuando pudo ver con sus ojos que con el tiempo habías logrado crear lazos con otras personas, especialmente con Naruto, y tenía las esperanzas que estos te ayudarían a olvidar todo lo malo ocurrido en tu pasado.

Pero fue hasta hace poco cuando nos enteramos que no había pasado ni medio mes desde cuando nos fuimos y que te habías ido de la aldea para seguir a Orochimaru, lo primero que hizo Diva fue dejar todo atrás para seguirte - no quise seguir escuchando así que salté del risco y me acerqué a Naruto diciéndole - ¿No eras tú el que quería convertirse en Hokage? Entonces no deberías estar entrenando en vez de perder tu tiempo intentando a que yo regrese a la aldea. ¿No, Naruto? - dije mientras sacaba mi espada él respondió - Si uno no puede hacer que un amigo regrese a casa, este no merece ser Hokage - eso solo logró molestarme aún más y sentencie - Entonces puedo terminar contigo justo aquí - estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero algo me detuvo, era ese tal Sai, pudo bloquear mi ataque, pero eso no me iba a detener y entonces usé mi chidori para alejarlos de mí, mientras su capitán intentaba unos de sus jutsu.

Me quede observando a Naruto un rato hasta que sentí como Sakura y Saya hicieron su movimiento, venían con la intención de atacarme, y entonces materialice el chidori en mi espada, este era el fruto de mi entrenamiento, pude llegar a materializar el chidori en algo sólido pero al mismo tiempo no, lo iba a usar contra ellas dos, pero entonces en mi mente en vez de ver el rostro de Saya vi aparecer el rostro de Diva, este era triste y tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, dudé por un segundo, pero después continúe mi ataque dirigido hacía Sakura. No esperaba que se interpusiera su nuevo capitán, y en vez de Sakura lo atravesé a él en su lugar, no que hiciera mucha diferencia, pero entonces esa sensación regresó, era la misma de hace dos años atrás y miré hacía donde estaba Naruto, materialice mi conciencia en su interior y allí lo pude ver, por primera vez.

Era un lugar oscuro, había muy poca luz y había agua que llegaba hasta mis tobillos, pero aun así pude verlo, esa cosa era enorme y me miraba con ojos llenos de odio, había unas barras de las cuales seguramente detrás de ellas se hallaba su cuerpo, casi como si fuera una jaula, en medio de estas había un talismán el cual seguro impedía a la bestia de salir y al parecer este no me mostraría su verdadera forma, ya que esta estaba conformada por burbujas, como las que salen de los sorbetes, seguramente solo en esta forma podía materializarse fuera de las barras - Jamás imagine que tu estarías detrás del poder que posee Naruto - el Kyuubi realmente era solo una masa hecha a base de odio, se cuentan muchas cosas sobre él y no son buenas, pero entonces el habló - Me impresiona que hayas podido entrar en el subconsciente de Naruto. Debe ser gracias a tu linaje y a ese sharingan que posees - no paró de hablar hasta que dijo - Te pareces mucho a Madara Uchiha - ya no quería escucharlo y selle su poder, no sin antes decir - No conozco a esa persona - para que Naruto no pudiera usarlo el tiempo necesario, pero su voz ronca seguía hablando - Sellaste mi poder, solo muy pocas personas pueden hacer eso - hasta que lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer del todo fue - No mates a Naruto. O te arrepentirás de ello más tarde - y entonces salí de su mente su, veía como este se estaba recuperando cuando de repente unas tablas de madera me encerraron como una cúpula en su interior, pude salir y volví a la cima del risco.

Después de regresar a mi antigua posición sobre el risco en donde antes debía de estar el techo de la guarida Naruto gritó - ¡Sasuke, en serio no lo entiendes! - siguió hablando - ¡Orochimaru lo único que quiere es poseer tu cuerpo! - con indiferencia dije - ¿Y qué con eso? Si para lograr mi objetivo tengo que hacer que Orochimaru haga eso, pues que así sea - todos los presentes me miraban con horror en sus ojos, como si lo que saliera de mi boca no fuera real, pero yo continúe hablando - Por el momento tanto yo como Orochimaru no somos rivales contra Itachi, no me importa lo que le pase a mi cuerpo, ni tampoco las consecuencias que esto pueda repercutir en las demás personas a mi alrededor, con tal de obtener lo que quiero lo demás no me importa, sacrificaría mi vida mil veces si fuera necesario - y entonces su capitán habló - Lo siento chicos, pero si queremos que regrese tendré que ir en serio - habló - Él es igual a Orochimaru, un ninja solitario que desertó de su aldea y debe ser detenido, para así poder regresarlo a Konoha - yo solo atine a decir - ¿Konoha? - ya estaba harto de oír siempre lo mismo, mientras tanto desde arriba miraba a las tres personas a las cuales anteriormente llamaba amigos, estaba listo para acabar con todos ellos, pero entonces alguien me detuvo.

Era Orochimaru - No va a usar esa técnica, Sasuke - yo solo le dije - Suéltame - al mismo tiempo que aparecía Kabuto a mi lado - Piensa Sasuke, mientras estén ellos no tendremos que preocuparnos por Akatsuki, y cuando su amenaza termine podrás enfrentarte cara a cara con Itachi, tú solo sin su compañero que se interponga - me dejé convencer por las palabras de Kabuto, desistí del ataque y Orochimaru me soltó, entonces nos ordenó a ambos - Vámonos - con esa voz casi parecida a la de una serpiente y tanto él como yo y Kabuto desaparecíamos poco a poco, pero antes que eso pasara Saya me dijo - Tienes que dejarla ir Sasuke, si realmente la amas - al parecer ella no iba a parar con el tema, y por la cara sorprendida que puso Naruto, él muy idiota solamente ahora se había enterado de mis sentimientos hacia esta; no puedo decir lo mismo de Sakura, su ojos tenían todos los signos de en cualquier momento quebrarse y ponerse a llorar, para ella ya no eran novedad mis sentimientos hacía Diva, lo sabía, creo que hasta lo sospechaba cuando estábamos en los exámenes chunnin, se lo confirmé el día que ella intento detenerme y decirme que ella quería irse conmigo, ese día le dije claramente la forma en la que yo la veía, antes de romper mis lazos con ellos irónicamente yo veía a Sakura de la misma forma en la que Diva me veía a mí, como a una hermana - Lo único que lograrás manteniéndola a tu lado será hundirla junto contigo en la oscuridad en la cual tú mismo te encuentras, y cuando eso suceda ya no habrá marcha atrás. La luz que ella representaba para ti, esa misma luz que ves en sus ojos ahora, desaparecerá poco a poco. Nunca volverá a ser la Diva que conociste, y no solo te arrepentirás, te culparas a ti mismo por haber dejado que ella tomara tú mismo camino - para eso último que dijo yo ya había desaparecido, pero la escuché perfectamente.

Cuando abrí los ojos nos encontrábamos en otra guarida, buscaba a Diva con la mirada pero no la encontré, allí temí que ella se hubiera quedado atrás, hasta que Orochimaru me dijo - La chica está arriba - corrí hacia allá y allí estaba, la luna bañaba su hermoso cabello negro e iluminaba tanto sus ojos como su piel de porcelana, pero podía ver muy bien que la pobre estuvo llorando, al estar escondida escuchó perfectamente cada palabra de preocupación que dijo su hermana, y fue cuando los vi, por primera vez en semanas mire atentamente sus ojos, cuando llegó estos no eran así, es como si parte de su brillo se hubiera desvanecido, como si las tinieblas se la estuvieran tragado. En ese preciso instante me di asco a mí mismo, Saya tenía razón, si ella seguiría a mi lado yo solo la destruiría, destruiría todo lo yo amo en ella, debía dejarla ir, decirle que no era su culpa, que esta fue mi decisión y que ella no tuvo nada que ver en ella, pero no lo haría, ¿y saben por qué? Por dos razones, la primera, no quería que ella se apartara de mi lado y la segunda, porque soy un ser asqueroso y egoísta, no la dejaría ir por mi maldito egoísmo, tan grande era este que en ese entonces no me dejaba ver el camino de autodestrucción que había elegido para mí, el mismo en el cual arrastraría a Diva, hacía mi perdición y locura.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, y solo para los que no entendieron:**

 **\- La primera vez que Saya dijo que Sasuke sentía amor y cariño hacía Diva, lo decía de una manera de amigos, por eso ni Naruto ni Sakura se sorprendieron mucho.**

 **\- La segunda vez, después del enfrentamiento también lo dice, pero aquí cambia su significado, en esta ocasión se refiere a un amor de hombre a mujer, por eso el cambio de actitud de estos dos, e hice como que Naruto siendo el típico despistado que era no se diera cuenta hasta ahora.**

 **Lo hice siguiendo un poco el estilo japonés, porque en Japón él te amo o te quiero hacia a un amig es diferente a él te amo hacia un hombre o una mujer que te gusta, lo dicen de una manera diferente y este tiene un significado más profundo, mientras que en los países latinos, en Europa o estados unidos, usamos él te amo tanto para amigos, familiares y la persona que nos gusta, bueno en Japón no, y es muy raro que un japonés diga la palabra te amo, literalmente ellos casi ni la usan.**

 **Después de esta breve explicación, me voy, espero y le haya gustado el capítulo. Dejen reviews y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Mi descenso hacia la oscuridad

**Mi descenso hacia la oscuridad**

* * *

Lo había logrado, al fin había logrado el objetivo por el cual abandoné todo lo que alguna vez me importaba, a las personas que llegué a amar y considerar mis amigos, y a hacerlos a un lado. Itachi estaba muerto. Tendría que estar felíz, pero en vez de eso sentía que algo se había roto dentro de mí, no sé si sería mi alma o mi corazón, tal vez fueran ambos.

Desde el momento en que descubrí que todo había sido un complot en contra de mi hermano para hacerlo ver como si fuera el villano, cuando en realidad estaba salvando la aldea de nuestro propio clan, mi perspectiva de Itachi había cambiado. Logré ver y entender con más claridad todos nuestros encuentros, y el hecho de que si realmente hubiera querido matarme como decía, lo habría podido hacer en cualquier momento, todo resultó ser una fachada.

Durante mi convalecencia Diva estuvo a mi lado, más de una vez me repitió que no confiaba en Tobi, decía que desprendía una aura negativa, al igual que rencor y una gran maldad. Yo mismo no confiaba en él del todo, pero necesitaba respuestas sobre Itachi, saber si todo lo que me había dicho fuera cierto.

A los días que siguieron me había dirigido junto con ella hacia la Aldea Oculta del Lobo Aullante para poder conseguir una medicina llamada Kotaro, la cual me serviria para poder calmar la irritación en mis ojos al estar despertando el Mangekyo Sharingan. Allí conocimos a dos hermanos y de la existencia de la bestia Roen, la cual estuvo causando disturbios en la aldea.

Al final yo y Diva descubrimos que el causante de esto era Kina, uno de los hermanos que se encargaría de hacer mi medicina; al parecer al igual que Naruto esta bestia estaba sellada en el cuerpo de Kina, pero la bestia desataba su furia cuando los aldeanos atacaban a los hermanos, haciendo que Roen aprovechara el rencor de Kina para escapar y, Reishi solo tenía diez minutos para hacer que Kina regresara a la normalidad.

Para poder parar a Roen el hermano de Kina sacrificó su vida para poder sellar a la bestia en un templo cercano, aunque él sello solo duraría siete años. La dedicación de Reishi hacía su hermano era tan parecida a la mía con Itachi que Diva no perdía oportunidad de recalcarmelo, de modo que les tomé aprecio a ambos.

Cuando el asunto acabó le propuse a Kina que viniera con nosotros, ya que el sello que contenía a Roen en el interior del templo no duraría más de siete años y ofreciéndole que lo entrenaría para que fuera un ninja, pero este declinó mi oferta diciendo que quería quedarse en la aldea y cuidar de la personas, al igual que su hermano Reishi, aún cuando a petición de este último hiciera recaer toda la culpa de los asesinatos en él para que Kina fuera visto como un héroe.

Al final después de haber conseguido la botella de Kotaro y las respuestas a mis preguntas sobre Itachi partimos de la aldea, para consiguiente reunir al equipo de Hebi, al cual renombraría como Taka, y nuestro objetivo sería la destrucción total de Konoha, junto con sus habitantes, les haría sentir el mismo sufrimiento por el cual tuvimos que pasar yo e Itachi por su culpa.

Los días pasaban y notaba que Diva se había vuelto más apática y distante, ni siquiera le respondía a Karin cuando esta intentaba hablarle – con el tiempo ella le tomó afecto a Diva, también por ser las únicas mujeres del grupo – y del mismo modo Diva se abría con Karin, pero últimamente sus largas conversaciones se habían reducido de horas a unos cuantos minutos, lo cual estaba empezando a preocupar a la pelirroja.

Lo único que hacía era permanecer callada y mirar hacia adelante, aún cuando no hubiera nada que ver. De vez en cuando notaba que me miraba y otras veces me trataba con total indiferencia, no sabía que pensar o siquiera que estuviera pensando ella.

La conocía muy bien, sabía que quería decirme algo, pero al parecer no me lo diría tan fácilmente. Aunque tenía una ligera sospecha sobre lo que quería hablar. Una noche al no soportar que solo siguiera mirándome decidí hablar con ella.

Todas las noches Diva salía hacia un bosque cercano, seguramente para estar sola. Seguía saltando entre los árboles, hasta que la vi sentada cerca de un claro de agua. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, su largo cabello negro y esos ojos azules que yo tanto amaba ver, resplandecían con la luna.

Cada vez que la veo siento que mi amor por ella se incrementa cada día más y más, este amor no correspondido me dolía, sentía que con cada rechazo de su parte una parte de mi corazón se rompía y me sentía asfixiado, como si no pudiera respirar. Bajé del árbol y me dirigí hacía el claro, acercándome a ella.

– ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres decir? – pregunté mientras me acercaba a ella.

– No sé a qué te refieres – dijo ella, mientras se levantaba y volteaba su cuerpo – el hacer ese movimiento produjo que el césped a sus pies crujiera – para verme de frente – Sólo quería preguntarte si ¿realmente tienes intención de destruir Konoha? – me preguntó, sus ojos destellaban esperanza, creo que quería usar mis 'lazos' con la aldea – Era nuestro hogar, tu hogar.

El oír esas palabras hicieron que me irritara – Nunca fue mi hogar. Todo lo que haya pasado ha sido una mentira, jamás podría llamar hogar una aldea o llamar amigos a los causantes del sufrimiento de mi hermano.

Ella me miró horrorizada – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lo estás distorsionando todo, porque estás dolido y molesto por Itachi, pero en la aldea aún tienes amigos, personas que te quieren – como supuse, estaba intentando usar a mis 'amigos' para hacerme cambiar de parecer al destruir la aldea.

– ¡Ya basta! – le grité, cosa que nunca había hecho antes – No mientas Diva, sé muy bien que quieres reprocharme en la cara de que maté a mi hermano, a mi propia sangre – no quería decir esas cosa, no quería pero no pude detenerme hasta que ya había sido muy tarde – Que yo estaba equivocado, y tú tenías razón.

Sus ojos y rostros se veían tristes, pero esta cambió su semblante casi inmediatamente a uno más serio desviando su mirada – Si en verdad piensas eso de mi, no me conoces en lo absoluto Sasuke.

Esa afirmación me hizo hervir la sangre y me acerqué a ella aún más – Pero él sí, ¿verdad? – le dije con un tono de voz elevado.

– ¿De quién estás hablando? – preguntó ella, con confusión en su voz.

– Me refiero a la persona que te regaló ese collar escondido debajo de tu capa, el que siempre te la pasas mirando – indique el centro de su pecho. La había visto varias veces de reojo mientras apretaba o miraba ese collar que tenía una llave colgando en la cadena.

Ella me miró seriamente, de una forma en la que ella nunca me había visto antes. El hecho que él fuera más importante que yo en su corazón, que ella lo amara a él y no a mi, me dolía en lo más profundo de mi ser – Eso es algo que no te incumbe – dijo para después darse la vuelta y volver a mirar el claro.

Eso me dejó de piedra, había llegado a mi límite de lo tolerable. El solo hecho que prefiriera a otro me hacía perder la razón – Tienes razón, no me incumbe – dije acercándome aún más hacia ella – ¿Pero sabes qué? Que me digas eso solo hace que me ponga más y más celoso – la tomé por el brazo e hice chocar su espalda con el frío césped debajo de nosotros, conmigo encima de ella, este sentimiento que sentía era más grande que yo y ya no podía soportarlo.

Empecé a besar su cuello, cuando lo hice pensé que ella me aportaría o me diría que no, pero nada pasó, ni un grito ni una súplica, y yo seguía besando su terso y blanco cuello, al no percibir ningún movimiento de su parte me aparté levemente de ella, y vi su rostro. Diva me miraba impasible, no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se quedó en silencio. Sólo seguía mirándome.

Yo estaba confundido, ¿en serio no iba a hacer nada? – ¿Por qué? – pregunté, no lo entendía – ¿Por qué no te defiendes y me apartas? Eres muy bien capaz de hacerlo, eres más fuerte que yo.

Su rostro no cambió en lo absoluto, Diva seguía con el mismo rostro impasible – Porque no serviría de nada, tú volverías a hacerlo. Así que, ¿para qué molestarme? – dijo lo ùltimo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo – ¿Acaso no te importa que tu primera vez sea conmigo? ¿Y de esta forma, obligandote? – indicando su posición, mientras veía como retenía sus muñecas hacia arriba, inmovilizando sus movimientos, pero ella era muy capaz de apartarme sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Sus labios se separaron y salieron de ella las siguientes palabras – En lo absoluto. Si desahogas tu frustración e ira conmigo y no con Konoha no me importa que sea así – el que hubiera dicho algo como eso me desconcertó, estaba dispuesta a que yo la usara como un chivo expiatorio para hacerme desistir de atacar Konoha. Aunque lo que dijo a continuación me dejó más que impactado, estuve a punto de explotar, y lo peor fue que ya lo había hecho – Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que es mi primera vez?

Quedé aturdido por varios segundos ante esa afirmación, no podía ser que Diva en verdad hubiera… Sin embargo, después de pensarlo un poco sonreí y la volví a mirar a los ojos – Sólo tengo que averiguarlo por mi mismo – y dicho y hecho volví a bajar mi cabeza hacía su cuello para besarlo.

Le quité la capa negra que tenía puesta encima para después empezar a descender hacia su pecho y desabrochar la cremallera para que este estuviera más al descubierto y pudiera ser capaz de tocar su cálida piel debajo de ella, mientras mis manos trabajaban en otros puntos de su cuerpo, una en su pierna izquierda y la otra palpaba su pecho derecho.

Con cada uno de los movimientos de mis manos la sentía suspirar, no tanto como pensé que haría, pero se notaba que se estaba conteniendo, podía ver desde mi posición como apretaba sus labios para no emitir ningún sonido, eso solo me motivaba aún más para que gritara mi nombre, y que dejara de pensar en él.

– Siempre quise hacer esto contigo – dije suspirando, aunque sabía que no recibiría una respuesta a mi comentario.

Aunque en contra de mis expectativas Diva respondió – Lo sé – en un susurro casi inaudible.

La despojé de sus demás prendas, dejándola solo en sus interiores. Es tan hermosa, la mas hermosa chica que yo jamás haya visto, creo que me enamoré de ella desde el primer día que nos conocimos, ese lejano día de hace doce años atrás. Creo que por eso eran mis celos hacia Naruto, el porque me molestaba que Diva siempre tratara de defenderlo de mis ataques verbales y Saya hacía lo mismo con los de Sakura.

Cada vez que lo hacía o hablaba con él, o hasta con cualquier otro chico como Shikamaru o Neji algo se retorcía en mi interior, algo que en su momento no supe explicar hasta el día en que se marchó, era amor, yo la amaba.

Después de quitarle su ropa interior y hacer lo mismo con la mía continué con mi cometido, acaricié todo lo que estuviera a mi vista y alcance. Con cada caricia, con cada toque de mis manos sobre su tersa piel pude escuchar sus gemidos. No lo estaba soñando, estaba pasando de verdad. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos chocaban, provocando en mí una electricidad instantánea apenas mi cuerpo se acercaba al suyo.

Me introducí en su interior, y entonces vi rojo, era como lo suponía, ella aún seguía siendo virgen. El saber que yo era el primero me hizo inmensamente felíz. Y fue entonces que me percaté de algo, ella se había quedado inmóvil, no se había movido en lo absoluto durante toda la previa. Miré hacía arriba y vi que sus manos estaban apretando tanto el césped que sus uñas estaban casi incrustadas en la tierra, pero un poco más arriba pude ver como sus lágrimas escurrian por sus sonrosadas mejillas, mientras que sus ojos estaban apretados y su rostro demostraba un semblante lleno de dolor.

Inmediatamente tomé su hermoso rostro entre mis manos acercando el mio al suyo causando que nuestras frentes chocaran – Lo siento, lo siento. No debí ser tan brusco – ella abrió sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Acercó sus manos a mi rostro y me mostró una de las sonrisas más radiantes que ella me haya obsequiado – Está bien, continúa – Eso fue música para mis oídos,y así lo hice. Era tan estrecha que sentía que iba a venirme en ese mismo momento. Pude sentir como sus brazos se entrelazaron alrededor de mi cabeza y acercaba mi cuerpo hasta tocar el suyo, la sensación del contacto entre su piel contra la mía era indescriptible, parecía electricidad aunque al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Ambos llegamos a nuestro climax, pero no quería salir de ella tan rápido, así que me quedé en su interior. Ese era el único lugar al que pertenecía, en donde yo me sintiera realmente feliz, con ella a mi lado y entre mis brazos.

– Te amo Diva – le dije al oído – Por favor, quédate siempre a mi lado – continúe mientras estrechaba su cuerpo al mío. Era egoísta y lo sabía, aunque no quisiera serlo la necesidad de tenerla siempre a mi lado era más fuerte que yo.

No recibí ninguna respuesta, aparte de que ella se levantó y se volvió a vestir, para después alejarse del lugar.

– Sí no te molesta, quisiera estar sola – dijo para de pronto desaparecen en la noche, al interior del bosque.

La estuve esperando un buen rato, en el momento en el que se había marchado aproveché para vestirme, y la esperé, pero Diva nunca lo hizo. Preocupado, aún cuando yo supiera que podía cuidarse muy bien sola, fui a buscarla.

Después de saltar en las ramas de los árboles en el bosque por unos minutos la encontré, pero vi algo que nunca hubiera querido haber visto, algo que me rompió el corazón. Se encontraba acurrucada a los pies de un árbol, con los pies muy cerca de su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre ellas, parecía un ovillo.

Era como si quisiera protegerse de algo, y en cuanto estuve más cerca la pude oír sollozar, al comienzo no sabía que era ella, pero al no haber nadie más que yo y ella en ese bosque desolado no podía ser otra persona. Quería ir y abrazarla, decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Cuando estuve a punto de acercarme a ella escuché un susurro, unas costas palabras – Shin, lo siento... – ese fue un golpe muy duro, me hizo dar cuenta de lo que en verdad había ocasionado.

¿Qué había hecho? Había lastimado a la mujer que más me importaba en este mundo, la había lastimado de la peor manera. Lo que hice fue una violación de algo puro, sin importar cuantas veces dijera que no le importaba yo sabía, sabía que ella no quería. Y aún así continúe, y le hice daño. Lo único que prometí que no haría.

Saya tenía razón, me estoy hundiendo en la oscuridad, y estoy arrastrando a la única luz que tengo, conmigo. En algún momento esta se apagará, y no volverá a brillar nunca más como lo hacía antes. Pero lo que más me había impactado era que ella aún en una situación así siguiera pensando en él, eso me deprimió; aún en una situación así yo no era su prioridad.

Tal vez podría olvidar todo esto de la venganza e irme lejos con Diva, nada me importaba con tal de vivir una vida que fuera a su lado. Pero la verdad y realidad de la cosas me golpeó, recordé las palabras de y me di cuenta, sabía muy bien que no lo haría, el amor que sentía por Diva no iba a parar mi venganza en contra de todos aquellos que traicionaron a Itachi y decidieron obligarlo a aniquilar a todo nuestro clan.

Aniquilaría a todos, toda la aldea y los aldeanos; porque estos eran igual de culpables que sus líderes. Ellos sentirían el mismo sufrimiento por el cual yo y mi hermano tuvimos que pasar por su culpa. No los perdonaría, a nadie.

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo 3.**

 **No pensaba terminarlo de esta forma, pero este será un tema recurrente en esta historia y en otras que estaran ligadas a esta.**

 **Dejen reviews y muchas gracias a Kraez Lieth.**


	4. Por ella daría mi vida

**Por ella daría mi vida**

* * *

― Cuando quiere puede ser tan terco.

Diva se encontraba corriendo para alcanzar a Taka.

Hace unas cuantas horas atrás se había despertado habiéndose dado la sorpresa que sus miembros no se encontraban, ella se encontraba sola en el escondite que Tobi les había indicado. Sabía a dónde se habían dirigido, y era ir a la Reunión de los cinco Kages.

Habían pasado una cuantas semanas desde esa primera noche que ellos dos habían pasado juntos, pero a la mañana siguiente él actuó de forma distante y esquiva con ella. No le hablaba, ni siquiera la miraba. No lograba entender de lo que habría podido suceder, porque su repentino cambio de actitud. Aunque no lo admitiría, ella en su interior estaba más que aliviada, no quería pasar por esa situación otra vez, aunque su mente dijera que sí, su corazón le decía no.

Además, desde hace un tiempo se había estado sentido extrañamente cansada, pero seguramente era el estrés de todo lo que estuvo pasando desde hace un tiempo, desde lo de Itachi hasta lo de Tobi, y ahora está locura de Sasuke de querer destruir Konoha era simplemente una locura, pero eso reflejaba muy bien su desequilibrada personalidad actual.

En otro punto pasando por allí se encontraba Saya la cual había seguido a Sakura para poder detenerla de la estupidez que iba a cometer. Pero apenas pudo divisar a la hermana que estuvo buscando durante tantos años y decidió seguirla. Después de todo donde estuviera Diva tenía que estar también Sasuke, como consecuencia también estaría Sakura.

Estaba al filo de un acantilado y abajo en el podía ver a tres personas Sasuke, Karin y Sakura.

― Con que llegaste pequeña Diva.

― Tú…

― Y lo hiciste justo a tiempo, no querrás perderte el espectáculo.

Tobi indicando en dirección de el acantilado veía encantado la escena, Sasuke estaba a punto de matar con un chidori a Sakura. Diva apenas vio lo que tenía en mente Sasuke se precipitó en ayuda de su amiga.

― ¡Detente!

― ¡Sakura! ― gritó mientras se interponía entre el ataque de Sasuke hacia Sakura.

Sintió un gran calor y un agudo dolor en el momento después del impacto, el chidori de su amigo le había desgarrado la piel en su costado derecho.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único en acusarlo. En el mismo momento en que ella se había lanzado hacia adelante para proteger a Sakura su maestro Kakashi había sido más rápido que ella, el choque de sus cuerpos con el chidori de Sasuke hicieron que su cuerpo fuera lanzado hacia el agua. Al parecer en su afán de salvar la vida de Sakura ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la presencia de él otro.

El primer instinto de Sasuke fue el de correr en dirección de ella y socorrer a la mujer que amaba.

― ¡Diva!

― Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Sasuke veía horrorizado la gran herida en su costado, aunque normalmente heridas como estas se curaban casi al instante en su cuerpo pero ahora no parecía ser el caso. Dejó apoyado el cuerpo de la chica a un lado de una roca, resguardada para que la pelea no la afectara.

Apenas estuvo seguro que Diva estaría a salvo dirigió su atención hacia el trío delante de él, en su punto de visión veía a Sakura y a Kakashi atento de cualquier movimiento suyo en contra de las chicas.

― Tu, lo pagarás.

― Sasuke...

― Ya te había dicho que no me gusta repetirme.

― Sin embargo, te diré esto por última vez.

― No te dejes consumir por tu venganza.

Sasuke no pudo evitar no reírse, pensaba lo estúpido que era el hombre en frente de él. Realmente pensaba que podría dar marcha atrás justo ahora, cuando había descubierto todo lo que la aldea le había a su clan, a su familia y a su hermano. Debía de estar demente si pensaba que se detendría ahora.

― ¡Cuando me regresen a mis padres, a Itachi y a mi clan! Sólo entonces olvidaré mi venganza contra Konoha.

― Pero no se puede, ¿verdad? ― dijo él sarcásticamente.

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi lo veían asombrados, ese no era el Sasuke que ellos conocían.

― Tu venganza te ha consumido a tal punto que no me dejas otra opción Sasuke. Tendré que eliminarte.

― Lo dices como si fuera algo sencillo de hacer. Sin embargo, yo sí tengo unas grandes ganas de matarte Kakashi.

― Sakura ayuda a esa chica, seguramente tendrá información valiosa.

― Pero, Kakashi-sensei…

― No te preocupes, todo estará bien ― le dedicó la misma sonrisa de ese entonces, cuando tuvo que parar a Naruto y Sasuke en el tejado del hospital. Y aún en ese entonces sabía que estaba mintiendo. Pero la chica nada podría hacer. Sakura tomó a Karin y se alejó de aquel lugar.

― Tu sabes que el Sharingan es lo que caracteriza a los Uchiha.

Pronunció esas palabras al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacía el ninja copia.

― ¡Alguien como tu no tiene el derecho de tener ese poder!

Se podía oír en su forma de hablar y en sus gritos, todo el odio que profesaba estaba en su interior. Era peor que una enfermedad, era un mal que no se habría podido erradicar solo con palabras de amistad y camaradería. Era simplemente inútil. Sasuke no cambiaría por nada, ni por nadie.

Ambos sabían que uno de los dos no sobreviviría.

Sasuke hizo uso de su susanoo para atacar a Kakashi, pero este fue más rápido y pudo usar su mangekyo sharingan para contrarrestar su ataque.

Kakashi hizo un último intento para lograr sacar a Sasuke de ese pozo oscuro y lleno de odio en el cual había sido confinado por él mismo, pero inútilmente.

Con cada palabra llena de odio que salía de su boca o pensamiento rencoroso en contra de la aldea su susanoo se hacía cada vez más poderoso y frío, pero el utilizo de tanto poder sin medir las consecuencias siempre es grave y se debe pagar un precio por ello.

En el instante en el que iba a atacar a su antiguo maestro Sasuke empezó a tambalearse y su susanoo tan imponente empezó a desvanecerse, hasta desaparecer del todo. Como era de esperarse, el uso excesivo de su mangekyo y el susanoo había ocasionado que perdiera la vista, poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en lo alto del puente Sakura estaba yendo a su encuentro, para asestar el golpe definitivo al hombre que ella había amado tanto, y al que aún amaba en ese momento, con la resolución de acabar con todo ella sola. Pero en vano, no pudo.

Sasuke sintió su presencia y de inmediato le quitó de las manos el kunai a Sakura y la tomó por el cuello, estaba decidido a acabar con la vida de su antigua compañera de equipo.

― ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sasuke!

Tenía a Sakura por el cuello, sin vacilación tomó con su puño el kunai y lo dirigió a la yugular de la muchacha. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante era matar a cualquiera que intentara interponerse entre él y Kakashi.

Pero antes que pudiera asestar el golpe en contra de Sakura llegó a su rescate Naruto, el cual con gran habilidad y destreza pudo salvar a Sakura, aunque en el intento el kunai envenenado lo había rasguñado.

En ese pequeño instante, sus ojos se cruzaron.

Pero el Uchiha no tenía tiempo de pensar en ellos ya que Kakashi ya estaba yendo a su encuentro. Ambos empezaron a luchar a lo largo del acantilado, esquivando golpes y dando otros a su vez a su contrincante. Siguieron así hasta que ambos regresaron en el mismo punto en que se encontraban Naruto y Sakura.

Hubo un silencio muy corto entre ellos, el cual al mismo tiempo pareció durar minutos. Naruto fue el primero en tomar la palabra viendo de frente a Sasuke.

― Como te atreves. ¿Acaso olvidaste que Sakura es nuestra compañera de equipo?

― Ella era una compañera de equipo. Ahora ya no lo es, no me sirve para nada ― sus palabras eran frías y afiladas, como la lama de un cuchillo.

― Con esto ya no deberían tener más dudas. Él realmente tiene la intención de matarlos, ya no es el mismo chico que conocían ― intervino Kakashi para que ambos adolescentes se dieran cuenta de la naturaleza actual y vengativa de Sasuke.

Naruto tomó el habla diciendo que se había enterado de la verdad, y de lo que le había en realidad sucedido a Itachi. Después de oír la historia por boca de Tobi entendió el porqué de la venganza de Sasuke hacía la aldea, y la justificó. Ante la incrédula mirada de su maestro y Sakura.

Esas palabras solo hacían que el chico se enojara aún más.

¿Cómo podía él siendo huérfano entender su sufrimiento? Nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado, siempre estuvo solo, él jamás habría podido comprender el sufrimiento y el dolor de haberlo perdido todo, ya que él en primer lugar nunca tuvo nada ni a nadie.

Sakura enojada por su comportamiento y su frialdad ante las palabras de un amigo que lo único que intentaba era ayudarlo no pudo quedarse indiferente y defendió a Naruto. Contó de que él era el único que había querido ayudarlo aún después de todo lo él había hecho, y aún cuando todos le dieran la espalda, Naruto fue el único que seguía confiando en él.

― ¿De qué debería salvarme? ― preguntó el Uchiha.

― De tu venganza. No dejaré que te consuma la maldición del odio.

― No habrá necesidad de eso. De todos modos, ya he dado inicio a mi plan de venganza. Empezando con Danzo, el peor enemigo de mi hermano Itachi.

Kakashi no podía creer que Sasuke hubiera podido derrotar a Danzo solo, alguien tuvo que haberlo ayudado pensaba el líder del equipo 7. Pero si era cierto ya no habría marcha atrás, el chico ya se había convertido en una amenaza para la aldea, debía ser eliminado.

― Nunca me he sentido mejor. Al fin el buen nombre y la reputación de mi clan regresó. Pero es algo que ustedes no pueden entender.

El plan de Sasuke era el de erradicar la aldea de la hoja para que la memoria de el clan Uchiha no fuera denigrado por los habitantes de la villa.

― Al mismo tiempo podré deshacerme de todos esos lazos inútiles. No necesito más lazos que sólo uno y verdaderamente valioso, el que tengo con Diva. Sólo ella es la única que vale la pena en este mundo tan corrupto además, de estar lleno de chicas frívolas y estúpidas.

Era más que obvio que se estaba refiriendo a Sakura, Ino y Karin. Esas palabras hirieron profundamente a ambas chicas, ya que no eran solamente sus amigas, sino que ambas estaban enamoradas de él. Aunque desde un principio supieran que el corazón de Sasuke no perteneciera a nadie más que a Diva.

El Uzumaki estaba decidido a luchar en contra de el Uchiha para detenerlo, pero Kakashi se lo impidió. Sentía que como su maestro era su deber eliminarlo. Sakura hizo un último intento de ser útil, pero en vano. Todos allí sabían que no podría haber matado a Sasuke aún cuando su voluntad fuera fuerte, este nunca sería tanto como su amor hacía el chico. Lo cual ocasionó que la chica se sintiera inútil e inservible, como si todo el camino que había recorrido hasta entonces no hubiera servido a nada.

Kakashi estaba decidido en terminar con la vida del joven pero Naruto no se lo permitiría. Ambos, cada uno con su Chidori y su Rasengan se dirigieron uno hacía el otro. Durante el impacto de sus respectivos ataques solo ellos sabían que era lo que había pasado en esos segundos.

El choque llevó a ambos a cada extremo del acantilado, mientras el ninja rubio era recibido por sus compañeros a Sasuke lo salvó un de los zetsu blancos que se habían presentado bajo las órdenes de Tobi para observar al Uchiha sin que este lo notara.

Naruto se acercó al grupo que se encontraba al otro lado del acantilado, diciendo que quería decirle una última cosa a Sasuke. Hizo que recordara su batalla en el Valle del fin de hace unos años atrás, explicando que el único que podía con todo ese odio en el corazón del Uchiha, era justamente él.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Naruto? ― gritó exasperado.

― ¡¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?!

Mientras ambos se observaban una rafaga de viendo se había aproximado, moviendo sus cabellos al compás del mismo.

― Porque eres mi amigo.

Esas palabras tan llenas de convicción y sinceridad, habían dejado atónito al joven. Sus palabras eran tan sinceras y fueron dichas sin vacilación alguna, no era un declaración, más bien una verdad. Aunque esta solo fuera para Naruto.

― Sasuke…

Antes de continuar levantó su brazo derecho y formó un puño con su mano. Lo miraba sonriendo.

― La única manera en la que podemos entendernos es intercambiando puños.

― Yo aún no me doy por vencido. ¡Te traeré de regreso a Konoha!

Había una gran convicción en sus ojos, del mismo modo que mucha tristeza.

El rostro de Sasuke seguía impasible mientras escuchaba y rebatió cada una de sus palabras, diciendo que él no tenía ninguna intención de relacionarse con él, ni tampoco de entenderlo.

Kakashi intentó razonar con Naruto, pero este no escuchaba razones, él se encargaría de Sasuke, diciendo las siguientes palabras ― Si no puedo salvar a un amigo, no merezco convertirme en Hokage.

Ante estas palabras el ninja copia no podía hacer nada, su alumno estaba determinado, y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Dejó que él se encargara de el Uchiha mientras intentaba ― aunque en vano ― usar su kamui, sin surtir ningún efecto al "supuesto Madara".

― Vámonos, Sasuke.

Este no dijo nada, pero aún sin su vista intentaba divisar a una chica o percibir su chakra desde lo alto del puente, en donde hace tan solo unos minutos él la había dejado.

― Está aquí.

Se escuchó una voz femenina provenir del costado derecho. Todos estaban muy sorprendido, no habían percibido a la joven mujer en todo el tiempo que estuvieron hablando, teniendo un cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Saya, la hermana gemela de Diva se había cortado el pelo a la altura de los hombros, como el de Sakura, con la ligera diferencia que ella lo llevaba a un costado, con un ligero fleco. El peinado la hacía ver más adulta, además que la chica había crecido en estatura, era más alta que la última vez que la vio, en la guarida de Orochimaru. En ese momento, y con ese peinado no se parecía tanto a la mujer que amaba, casi parecían dos personas diferentes.

Sasuke entendió que si quería recuperar a Diva tendría que luchar contra Saya, aunque estuviera exhausto y con la vista ofuscado. Pero recuperaría a su amada.

Antes siquiera de que pensara atacar la joven levantó una de sus manos ― sin dejar de sostener a su hermana ― en señal de que esperara.

― Tranquilo, no me la pienso llevar. Ella debe quedarse contigo.

A lo dicho, tanto su equipo como el Uchiha se sorprendieron.

Avanzó en dirección hacia Sasuke, el cual aunque estuviera relajado estaba alerta ante cualquier tipo de movimiento sospechoso de Saya hacia él. Era muy extraño que se la entregará de tal forma, sin oponer resistencia.

Cuando estuvo enfrente de él se la entregó.

― Si me la llevo, ella intentará escapar para poder regresar a tu lado, sería inútil.

Trató de explicar sus razones. Pero había algo más que quería decirle, aunque no pudiera. Se notaba en como intentaba hablar para después cerrar su labios.

― Sólo, por favor, jura que la cuidarás. A ella y…

No había necesidad de más explicaciones. Él sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, Diva se lo había dicho hace unas semanas atrás. Sobre su condición, sobre su embarazo. Logrando lo que nadie había podido en meses, ella con sólo esa noticia, lo había hecho inmensamente felíz.

― Con mi vida ― juró él, con una convicción nunca antes vista.

Tobi usando su ojo los transportó de regreso a su guarida. Mientras iban caminando hacia el interior de ella y con Diva entre sus brazos Sasuke le dijo al otro hombre que quería los ojos de su hermano, de Itachi.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo siete estaban regresando hacia donde se encontraba la joven compañera que había sido abandonada por Sasuke. Pero los tres se estaban formulando una sola pregunta sobre el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

Recuperar a Diva era la principal razón por la cual había regresado, así que qué sentido tiene dejarla ir cuando al fin la tenía. Era incomprensible.

En el momento que todas estas preguntas se formularon en sus mentes Saya al mismo tiempo recordaba el momento en el que se había acercado al cuerpo inerte de su hermana menor.

Pudo ver el charco de sangre que fluía de su costado hacia el agua, causando que esta se tiñera de rojo. Era imposible que eso pasara, al ser quirópteros y al mismo tiempo saiyajin su herida debería de haber sábado hace tiempo. Una herida nunca se tardaba tanto en sanar, mucho menos en seres como ellas dos, no encontraba una explicación a esto.

De modo que usó el ninjutsu médico que Shizune le enseñó, no era tan hábil como las demás ya que era algo que había aprendido sólo recientemente, pero si algo no le faltaba era el chakra. Sin embargo, al posar su mano en su costado sintió algo cálido provenir de su vientre, además de sentir que la mayoría del chakra de Diva se dirigía en esa misma dirección. Pensando que tendría alguna herida más grave que la de su costado quiso revisar.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que esa energía cálida era chakra, era un bebé, había un bebé en su vientre, y este se estaba alimentando del chakra de su madre, de Diva. Por eso la herida de su costado se estaba tardando tanto en sanar, su cuerpo le estaba brindando el chakra y nutrientes necesarios para su desarrollo.

Lo podía sentir, casi podía verlo con sus ojos, aún era muy pequeño, tan pequeño que de no haberla revisado no habría podido percibirlo. Per aún cuando fuera tan pequeño su poder era muy grande por tener sólo tan pocos meses de vida, aproximadamente unos tres.

Seguía pensando en eso, era más que obvio quien era el padre, Sasuke no habría dejado que ningún hombre se le hubiera acercado. Lo cual no sabría decir si era un alivio o no.

Una cosa era segura, no podría darle la noticia que Haji le había comunicado hace unos días atrás, no en su estado tan delicado.

Y al descubrir eso supo de inmediato que Diva no se iría con ella, no esta vez. Lo cual hizo que dejara ir a su hermanita con él.

Pero había una pregunta a la cual no dejaba de darle vueltas. _Diva, ¿qué pasará ahora con Shin? ¿Acaso, ya no lo amas?_

Sakura fue la primera en hablar.

― ¿Saya, porque dejaste que se la llevara?

Ella no contestó, estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

― ¿Saya-chan?

Naruto tocó su hombro y esta no pudo hacer más que derrumbarse por las emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por su rostro.

― ¿¡Saya, qué pasa!?

Ella no dio razones, sólo seguía llorando.

― Diva tiene que recuperarse. No puedo darle una noticia así en su condición. Ella tiene que estar bien…

Es lo único que pudo articular entre sus sollozos.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― preguntó Kakashi mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

― ¿Entonces, es cierto?

Karin habló por primera vez desde que los cuatro se le habían acercado. Saya dejó por un momento de llorar y la miró.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto?

― Un tiempo ya, por eso sus cambios…

Dijo la muchacha aún con su espalda pegada a la columna detrás de ella. Sólo ellas dos sabían de lo que estaban hablando y era algo demasiado personal como para que ellos se enteraran, aún cuando fuera sus amigos.

― En serio, no entiendo de lo que están hablando.

― No es asunto tuyo Naruto ― dijo Saya tajantemente.

― Si es sobre Diva-chan es asunto mío, ella es mi amiga.

― No sobre esto Naruto, no sobre esto.

En el rostro de Naruto se podía ver que no iba a ceder, aún cuando aún estuviera recuperándose por el kunai envenenado de Sakura. Su fuerza de voluntad era increíble

― Escucha, si Diva querrá decírselo, lo hará. Eso le compete sólo a ella, yo no tengo ningún derecho en decirlo en su lugar.

Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

― Ya déjalo Naruto, no la obligues.

― Pero…

― Kakashi-sensei tiene razón.

― Sakura-chan…

Al final se rindió y no volvió a insistir en el tema.

― ¿Y quién es ella? ― preguntó Naruto indicando a Karin.

― Es una compañera de equipo de Sasuke.

― No soy su compañera.

Respondió Karin molesta, negando el apelativo.

― El chakra de Sasuke, ahora mismo es muy frío.

― Sasuke es Sasuke ― respondió Naruto ante esa afirmación.

― Vámonos. Naruto no por allí.

Le indicó Kakashi

― ¿Pero qué dice si la aldea está por allá?

― Tenemos que recoger a alguien, ¿no te estarás olvidando de alguien Sakura?

Preguntó a la susodicha.

― ¿Alguien? ¡Ah! ― recordó entonces a los chicos que había dejado inconscientes en medio del camino. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió extremadamente culpable de haberlos engañado.

Antes de que pudieran partir unas columnas salieron disparadas del suelo formando una jaula, atrapando a Naruto en su interior.

Yamato había alcanzado al resto, muy molesto por haber sido engañado por el rubio. Empezó un largo monólogo lleno de quejas por parte de estas al joven ninja rubio. hasta que gracias a Kakashi lo dejó ir y desapareció para poder arreglar el piso que Naruto había perforado.

Entonces los demás se dirigieron hacía en donde se encontraban Lee, Kiba y Sai inconscientes, al verlos de esa forma Naruto no pudo no caer ante la tentación de quedarse dormido a su lado.

Al haberlos despertado todo el grupo se dirigió hacía la aldea, Kakashi había dejado a karin en el cuartel general de la inteligencia de Konoha, mientras los tres jóvenes se encontraban contando lo que había pasado durante su encuentro con Sasuke, dejando de lado el hecho de que este hubiera matado a Danzo.

Nada más haber terminado de hablar el Uzumaki les dijo a sus amigos que no se enfrentaran a Sasuke, él se encargaría del Uchiha. Como era obvio los presentes empezaron a protestar a esto, no dejarían que el rubio se enfrentara solo a el que algún día habían llamado amigo. Pero él fue tajante y no dio su brazo a torcer, y allí quedó el tema, aún a regañadientes de sus compañeros.

Ahora lo que quería saber el rubio era otra cosa, y sólo una persona podría darle las respuestas.

― ¿Saya a qué te referías cuando dijiste eso?

Trataba de insistir Naruto otra vez con el asunto, lo cual hizo que la chica se exasperara de igual forma que a Sakura. Cuando quería Naruto podía ser tan molesto por esa persistencia suya.

― Ya les dije que no se los puedo decir.

― No me refiero a lo de Diva. ¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirle a Diva?

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, nadie sabía a lo que se estaban refiriendo.

Saya suspiró por alivio y cansancio al mismo tiempo, al menos no le había insistido con saber sobre el embarazo de su hermana. Lo escondía por su privacidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también lo hacía para Sakura, no quería que ella sufriera más de lo que ya estaba sufriendo. Revelar eso la habría desmoronado, que el hombre que amaba iba a tener un hijo con otra mujer. Aún cuando Sakura supiera muy bien que Sasuke no la amaba.

― Tenemos a unos amigos en nuestro universo. Los conocimos antes de que Diva decidiera seguir a Sasuke.

Al recordar a cada uno de ellos hizo que Saya sintiera una gran nostalgia. Recordaba a Nobu, Yasu, Nobu, Shin y a Nana. A los integrantes de los Trapnest, y al recordar a Ren no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

― Uno de ellos murió. Al que Diva estaba muy apegada.

Algunos en el grupo sabían lo que era perder a alguien, sobretodo los que integraban el Ino-Shika-Cho.

― ¿Cómo?

― Fue un accidente automovilístico.

― Disculpa, ¿auto qué? ― preguntó Kiba.

― Un auto es un medio de transporte personal, la mayoría de la personas tiene uno, lo usan para poder movilizarse.

― ¿Y no pueden mejor caminar o viajar a pie entre una aldea a otra?

A Saya a veces se le olvidaba que el estilo de vida entre este mundo y el suyo era muy distinto.

― En nuestro mundo las cosas no funcionan como aquí Lee, las personas son normales.

― Nosotros también lo somos.

Intervino Tenten.

― No es ese sentido, me refiero a que las técnicas de taijutsu o los ninjutsus que hacen con su chakra ellos no los pueden hacer, no pueden controlar su chakra, no son ninjas. El punto es que son más vulnerables, y mueren con mucha más facilidad.

― Desgraciadamente Ren fue el desafortunado.

― ¿Así se llamaba?

― Era huérfano. Durante su vida sufrió mucho el rechazo de los demás. Pero pudo conseguir amigos verdaderos y que se preocupaban por él.

Sonrió, sin embargo esta no era una sonrisa de alegría, más bien era una sonrisa nostálgica. Puso su mano en el pequeño bolso que tenía al costado y sacó lo que parecía un trozo de papel. Era la foto que se habían tomado antes de que Diva decidiera seguir a Sasuke.

― ¿Tienes una foto suya?

― No exactamente.

En la foto se retrataba a muchas personas, y Saya indicó quien era quien hasta llegar a Ren, el cual estaba al lado de Nana abrazándola.

― Así que son ellos.

― Sí.

― Era muy apuesto, es incluso más apuesto que Sasuke.

― Eso sin dudarlo.

― ¿Estabas enamorada de él?

― Claro que no. Era como un hermano mayor para mi y Diva, además estaba por casarse con Nana.

― ¿La de cabello moreno?

Asintió Saya con la cabeza.

― Ella también es muy guapa.

― Me pregunto cómo estará ella ahora. Me preocupa. Aunque siempre se muestre fuerte, Nana en realidad es muy frágil, más que cualquier otra persona.

 _Debe de estar sufriendo mucho,_ pensó entre sí.

― Y si Diva se entera, se sentirá muy triste y preocupada. Tanto por Ren como por Nana. Sentirá que no fue una buena amiga por dejarla en un momento así, por no haberla apoyado.

― No entiendo porque debería de sentirse así, no es su culpa que Sasuke la retenga en contra de su voluntad.

― Te equivocas, no es solo Sasuke, es la misma Diva quien no se apartará de su lado, hasta que él se encuentre bien. Diva desde pequeña ha sido muy sensible y perceptible con los sentimientos de las demás personas. Esa es su más grande cualidad, pero al mismo tiempo es su más grande defecto. Y hace que ella misma se responsabilice por cosas en las cuales ella no tiene control alguno.

Hubo un largo suspiro por parte de ella, no le gustaba que su hermanita se metiera en situaciones así. Y ahora era aún peor, no sabía como digerir esta noticia tan desconcertante. Mucho menos podría imaginarse la reacción de sus amigos ante la noticia.

― En el caso de Sasuke ella piensa que de haber estado con él tal vez no se habría sentido tan solo. Lo mismo pasó con lo de Orochimaru, a lo cual yo no estoy tan segura de eso, pero no creo que ella hubiera podido impedir que se fuera de la aldea. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

― Pero Sakura también intentó detenerlo, y no lo logró.

― Sí, pero hay una gran diferencia entre ellas Ino, y sabes muy bien cual es. Sasuke ama a Diva, mientras que por Sakura sólo sentía amistad. ¿Quién sabe si ahora siquiera sienta algo?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Aunque todos ya sabían eso nunca se habían atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, por respeto a los sentimientos de Sakura. Pero como obvio el único que no se había dado cuenta era Naruto.

― ¿Tú también lo sabías Shikamaru?

― Todo el mundo lo sabía, menos tu Naruto.

Inquirió Tenten.

― ¿Realmente eres tan ciego? Era más que evidente. Un poco más y se le hubiera caído la baba cada vez que la veía ― le dijo Kiba, burlándose de él.

Cada palabra que salía era como un puñal al corazón para Sakura, aunque ella supiera ya todas estas cosas, sabía muy bien que Sasuke no sentía nada por ella.

Y el hecho de que hacía tan solo unas horas atrás había tratado de matarla dos veces sin siquiera pestañear era la prueba de que no sentía nada por ella, ni siquiera se había preocupado por su compañera herida. Mientras que con Diva él era totalmente diferente, cuando su ataque la dañó se preocupó hasta el punto de correr en su ayuda. Esa no era más que otra prueba más que no le importaba más que ella.

Pero entonces, si sabía todo esto ¿porqué no podía dejar de amarlo? Aún cuando sabía que el nunca se llegaría a fijar en ella. Era una estúpida, sólo una idiota seguiría amando a alguien que intentó matarla. Pero aún así no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que ella misma. Ese amor enfermizo la consumiría hasta marchitarla por completo, hasta ser solo la sombra de lo que fue con anterioridad.

― Eso es más que suficiente Kiba.

Intervino Shino el cual había notado la incomodidad de Sakura.

― ¿Por qué?

― A veces puedes ser igual de denso que Naruto.

Ambos replicaron ante lo dicho por Shikamaru, el cual también había estado viendo el sufrimiento de Sakura.

― Retomando el tema de Ren, él dejó atrás su pueblo y se fue a vivir a la capital, a Tokyo. Pero creo que aún cuando dejara atrás el pueblo nunca lo hizo su pasado.

― ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ella movió su cabeza en signo de negación.

― Por nada.

 _No puedo decirles que era adicto a las drogas,_ sería irrespetuoso hacia Ren.

Pero ahora, aún cuando Diva siguiera siendo su prioridad tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, todos y cada uno debían prepararse para la guerra que se avecinaba. Y hacerse a la idea de que no todos llegarían a sobrevivir a ella.

Mientras tanto en otros sitio, en el interior de una cueva Sasuke aún con Diva en brazos la depositó suavemente en una camilla, acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla y la bajó hasta posarla sobre su vientre aún plano, aunque no lo estuviera del todo. Se podía sentir un pequeño bulto en medio de este. Su hijo, el hijo de ambos estaba creciendo en su interior. Removió su mano para después prepararse para lo que vendría. Lo había decidido, se iba a transplantar los ojos de Itachi.

 _Itachi, destruiré Konoha,_ fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos.


	5. Sentimiento

**Sentimiento**

* * *

Con la ayuda de Diva, Kakashi, Saya y Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke pudieron sellar a Kaguya al fin.

Los presentes veían como Naruto se despedía tristemente del espíritu de su padre. Era una escena tan conmovedora como desgarradora, el chico al fin habría podido conocer en persona a su difunto padre, y pelear a su lado, como padre e hijo.

Mientras tanto los anteriores Hokage desde el primero al tercero reponian todas sus esperanzas en Naruto y Sasuke, y se veía como iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

Entonces el sabio de los seis caminos apareció preguntando a ambos muchachos si habían cambiado de opinión sobre su camino ninja, en donde ambos dieron su negativa a está.

Seguido por la declaración de Sasuke que él iba a ser el que llevaría el mundo ninja a un nuevo inicio.

― Lo primero es acabar con los cinco Kages que están bajo el Tsukuyomi Infinito.

Esa frase hizo que los miembros restantes del equipo siete lo mirarán más que sorprendidos y horrorizados, por otro lado se encontraba Hagoromo Ootsutsuki quien escuchaba impasible la resolución de Sasuke.

― ¿Qué le harás a los Kages?

Sin pestañear Sasuke usó el Chibaku Tensei para sellar a las bestias con cola, las cuales fueron encerradas en grandes esferas de piedra, no antes de pedir ayuda a Naruto. para que los liberaran.

El hacer esto movió grandes porciones de tierra que estaban debajo de ellos, ocasionando que los demás del equipo siete se tuvieran que retirar a otro lado. Pero la concentración de Sasuke estaba principalmente enfocada en Diva, al ver que de no ser por Saya habría caído en el agujero que se estaba formando. Aunque apenas soltó a la gemela de ojos azules se desmoronó en el suelo, con la mirada llena de preocupación de su Diva. No le gustaba verla de esa forma.

― Ahora los obstáculos desaparecieron. Menos tu, Naruto.

― Nada me sale bien. Aún habiendo confiado mi poder a ambos, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo que Indra y Ashura ― decía Hagoromo con resignación.

― No. Yo terminaré aquí y ahora, esta pelea de hermanos.

Sentenció Naruto, decidido a que todo terminara.

― Libera a los bijuu, por favor. Ahora que por fin eran libres.

― Puede que sea porque me llevo bien con ellos, pero sé que no harán nada malo.

― Parece que aún no lo entiendes.

― Tú ahora eres el Jinchuriki de todas las bestias con cola, lo que significa que también tengo que deshacerme de ti. En otras palabras, tu vas a morir, Naruto.

Siguió contando a detalle su plan para asombro y horror de todo.

― Sabes que no voy a dejar que hagas eso, ¿verdad?

Naruto lo miraba mientras Sasuke lo miraba a su vez, para seguido dar media vuelta no sin antes decirle a su antiguo amigo que lo siguiera, porque ambos sabían que lo que se avecinaba era algo que nadie podría parar, y que en algún momento de todos modos iba a pasar.

Sakura miraba impotente consciente de no poder hacer nada para parar lo inevitable, pero aún así sacó a la luz toda la tristeza, rabia, impotencia y todo lo que pensaba, ya que aún sabiendo que Sasuke no iba a escucharla al menos quería que él supiera lo que probaba en ese momento.

― ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que no puedo hacer nada! Te quiero, y no pensé que terminarías así. No pude ayudarte cuando me necesitabas, y tampoco detenerte. Solo pude quedarme parada y llorar. Soy realmente patética.

Su llanto no paraba.

― ¡Pero, Sasuke! Si aunque sea tengo un lugar en tu corazón junto a Diva, por pequeño que sea, ¡no te vayas, por favor! Si estuviéramos juntos, todo sería como antes.

El joven Uchiha giró ligeramente el rostro para ver a la chica que había sido su compañera. Y la miró.

― Realmente eres una molestia ― dijo con una mirada llena de desdén. Usó su ojo en contra de Sakura.

― ¡No!

Una silueta de ondulados cabellos negro se interpuso entre Sakura y el genjutsu dirigido hacia ella, recibiendolo en su lugar. La muchacha le sonrió a Sakura dándole ánimos antes de cerrar sus azules ojos, pero su cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo.

― ¡Diva!

En el momento que Diva había cerrado los ojos Sakura sintió que había sido atravesada por algo, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba parado enfrente de ella a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, con el cuerpo de Diva entre sus brazos. Una mano estaba entre sus piernas y la otra en su espalda sosteniendo su frágil cuerpo.

― ¡Sasuke! ― gritó Saya mientras lo miraba con rencor.

― Sabía que ella se metería en medio, es muy predecible.

Dijo, refiriéndose a Diva.

― ¡No tenías que ponerlas a ambas bajo un genjutsu!

― Si no lo hacía ella nos habría seguido ― dijo refiriéndose a Sakura.

― ¿Y a Diva-chan porqué?

― Porque la llevaré conmigo, ellos me pertenecen.

― No lo permitiré… ― Saya seguía en el suelo, su herida no mostraba mejora alguna, lo cual ocasionaba que no pudiera moverse aunque lo intentara.

― Mejor no te esfuerces, no estás en condiciones de levantarte.

Sasuke dio la vuelta haciendo que el largo cabello de Diva ondulara con cada paso que daba.

Saya mientras veía al Uchiha caminar con su hermana en brazos no pudo sentir más que una gran frustración e ira. Se la llevaría de nuevo, lejos de ella y de sus amigos, lejos de…

― ¿¡Acaso ya no fue suficiente!?

Sasuke como si no la estuviera escuchando no paró, siguió caminando.

― Diva te lo dio todo, su amistad, su cariño…Renunció a sus sueños por ti, renunció a todo, solo por ti…

Sasuke al oír esas palabras paró en seco, y siguió oyendo lo que la hermana de Diva tenía que decir.

― Ahora ella estará ligada a ti para siempre. ¿¡Alguna vez pensaste en sus sentimientos!? Tú que dices que la amas tanto, ¿alguna vez pensaste en ella, como algo que no fuera de tu propiedad?

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su rostro mojando el piso a su alrededor y mezclarse con la sangre.

― ¿¡Por qué tuviste que fijarte justo en ella!? Teniendo a todas las chicas de la aldea, ¿porqué justo en ella? ― aunque la realidad era, que ella sabía muy bien el porque, y sabía que tanto Sasuke como Diva lo sabían, ambos lo habían recordado todo.

― Y Sakura, realmente se describió bien a sí misma, es patética. No habría otra palabra más adecuada para describirla. Pero aún así, es mi amiga, y la compadezco, porque se tuvo que enamorar de ti. Y aún cuando tu la rechazas o intentas matarla ella te sigues queriendo. Es una actitud bastante preocupante, pero su amor hacía ti llega a tal punto que te lo perdona todo. ¿No crees que ella también merece un poco de consideración de tu parte? Después de todo lo que la has hecho sufrir.

― Como lo dijo Saya, Sakura siempre quiso salvarte. Siempre.

― ¿No estaría solo divirtiéndose a jugar a los romances? No entiendo que es lo que me ve. No me gusta nada de ella, en lo absoluto. La única que realmente me importa está aquí, entre mis brazos, donde siempre debe de estar.

― Los motivos solo hacen falta cuando se trata de odiar a alguien.

― Ella solo quiere estar contigo, no hacerte suyo. Sakura sabe mejor que nadie que la única a la que amas es a Diva, no has dejado de echárselo en cara desde siempre. Por eso, lo único que ella quiere es salvarte. Esta chica, a la que casi matas, llora cada vez que se acuerda de ti. ¡Y el hecho de quererte tanto la destroza, haciendo que ella misma sufra!

Durante un instante Sasuke miró el cuerpo inerte de Sakura en el suelo, y luego pasó sus ojos al de Diva.

― Es irónico, se puede decir que en eso yo y ella nos parecemos, ambos somos patéticos ― sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa triste.

Los cuatro presentes lo veían, no logrando comprender sus palabras.

― Entiendo muy bien lo que se siente amar a alguien, y que este no te corresponda.

Siguió mirando el bello rostro de la chica que seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Con su manga limpiaba el rostro lleno de suciedad y sudor de la chica que amaba. Él mejor que nadie entendía el sufrimiento de que ella no lo amara como él la amaba a ella, en eso él y Sakura se parecían.

Seguían amando, casi obsesivamente a una persona que no los amaba. Al comienzo no entendía el porqué, pero era algo mucho más fuerte que él mismo, cada vez que veía su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, simplemente no podía dejarla ir, quería retenerla a su lado, aunque eso lo llevara a su propia autodestrucción y a la de ella. Era enfermo. Hasta él lo sabía, pero no podía. La sola imagen, el tan solo imaginarla con otro hombre lo ponía enfermo, tanto que mataría a quien quiera que intentara siquiera pensar en tocarla.

Pero ahora. Ahora lo entendía.

Era más fuerte que él. Su amor por ella era algo que no podría suprimir, ni borrar de su corazón aunque se lo arrancaran del pecho, ni aún después de su muerte dejaría de amar a la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, que momentos atrás habría sacrificado su vida para salvar la de Sakura. Volvió a mirar el cuerpo que estaba junto a Kakashi, y su mirada se volvió fría.

― Pero, eso no es más que un lazo suelto que ya fracasó en el pasado.

Sasuke se fue aún con Diva en brazos seguido de Naruto, llegando en donde habían peleado hace cinco años atrás, no sin antes haber apoyado a Diva en uno de los árboles del bosque.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban a cada lado del Valle del fin.

* * *

Saya seguía viendo su herida, no pensó que se tardaría tanto en sanar.

― Diablos, he perdido mucha sangre, y mis heridas están tardando mucho más de lo normal en sanar.

― Saya…

― ¿Sí, Kakashi-sensei?

― Quiero que me respondas, con toda franqueza.

― Creo que ya sé cuál será la pregunta. Siempre ha sido muy tenaz.

― ¿A qué se referían tu y Sasuke cuando hablaban?

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por ambos lados del rostro de la gemela.

― Está embarazada…

― ¡Qué!

La sorpresa se podía oír en su voz.

― Diva…

Kakashi aún no sabía como asimilar tal información.

― Y no es para nada difícil, adivinar quién es el padre del bebé que crece en el vientre de mi querida hermanita.

Continuó hablando.

― No solo Sakura, ella también es tan estupida. Piensa antes en los demás que en sí misma. A veces, realmente, quisiera golpearla para que le entre en esa cabeza suya un poco de sentido común. Pero sé, que no cambiará.

― Creo que eso fue lo que hizo que Sasuke se enamorara de Diva. Su amor y gentileza incondicional y desinteresado hacia los demás, aún cuando no lo merecieran. Siempre trataba a todos por igual. Incluso esa vez con Gaara y sus hermanos.

― También yo lo creo, también yo…

Pero ella sabía más.

* * *

La pelea entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha había terminado. Diva había despertado unos momentos antes de que ambos emplearan su último ataque, viendo como el Valle del Fin había sido destruida por la intensa batalla entre ambos. Aún cuando no tuviera mucha fuerza Diva gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que sus amigos pararan de pelear, sin resultado, creando una gran fuerza de choque que llegó a destruir todo el valle y las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara, dejando solamente las manos de ambas estatuas que simbolizaba el Sello de reconciliación.

Debido al gran choque de fuerza el cuerpo de Diva al recibir el impacto se desmayó, para despertar al anochecer y descender hacia ellos para emplear la palma mística en los brazos que ambos chicos habían perdido durante su último ataque.

Ambos la miraban, mientras ella trataba de contener las lágrimas. Sasuke fue el único en intentar hablar.

― Diva…

― Que ninguno de los dos habra la boca, o juro que yo misma les voy a arrancar el otro brazo.

El solo hecho de haber hablado, fue como si hubiera abierto el caño de un grifo, ya que ni bien lo hizo las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos, para deslizarse por sus mejillas y parar en el rostro del Uchiha.

― Realmente son unos idiotas…

― Llegar hasta este punto.

― Tendrán que resistir hasta que llegue Sakura, ella es mejor en esto que yo.

Diva sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla y secandole las lágrimas, una grande y cálida mano que su memoria de hace muchos años atrás recordaba, pero que había suprimido.

― Lo siento,...por todo…

― ¡Te dije que no hablaras!

Gritó enojada, pero no apartó su palma y siguió hablando.

― Realmente quisiera golpearte en este momento. Pero si lo hago morirías, y no quiero que todo el esfuerzo que hizo Naruto sea en vano, no sería justo para él.

Ambos chicos rieron con esa sentencia, pero Naruto entendiendo la situación trataba de no inmiscuirse en la conversación que ambos estaban teniendo. Trataba de ser lo más discreto posible.

― Fuiste muy irresponsable, no es común en ti ― refiriéndose al haber participado en la guerra y el haber recibido el genjutsu en lugar de Sakura.

― No quiero oír eso de alguien que acaba de perder su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

― Será mejor que duerman. Yo me ocupo del resto.

Y así lo hicieron.

Diva siguió sanandolos toda la noche hasta donde pudo, pero llegó un momento en el cual ya no pudo seguir más desmayándose en medio de ambos. El Uzumaki y el Uchiha despertaron al amanecer, viendo el cuerpo de su compañera la despertaron.

Sus heridas aunque fuera superficialmente habían sanado gracias a Diva, los tres se quedaron inmóviles, sin fuerzas para poder moverse estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaran los demás, entonces Sakura y Saya se ocuparon de ambos, diciéndole a Diva que tenía que descansar.

Sasuke como lo hizo con Diva se disculpó con ambas, ocasionando que Sakura también empezara a llorar.

Apenas ambas terminaron los chicos se reincorporaron y empezaron a reír, la escena vista del punto de vista de Kakashi era nostálgica, porque le hacía recordar la primera vez que se reunió con los cinco en la academia, añadiendo que habían vuelto.

Naruto y Sasuke con su sello de mano conjunto deshicieron el Tsukuyomi Infinito, para después el Uchiha liberar a las bestias con cola.

Al haber sido liberados, los amigos de Naruto volvieron a unirse alrededor del cuerpo de Neji llorando su pérdida, menos Sasuke y Diva, quienes se quedaron al margen al pensar que eso solo debería ser un momento para las personas más allegadas a Neji, ellos lo conocieron pero no podían considerarse sus amigos, además porque ambos querían tener un momento a solas, aunque todos los de la alianza los vigilaban para atacar ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso de estos.

― Aún no confían en nosotros ― dijo Diva suspirando, sintiendo las miradas de todos los shinobis sobre ella ― aunque estuvieran siendo discretos ― junto con las miradas de sus amigos y Saya.

― Lo lamento. Si estás en esta situación es por mi culpa.

Pero Diva movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando su negativa.

― Hice lo que hice por propia voluntad. No debes sentirte culpable por algo que decidí por mi misma.

Sasuke no podía hacer más que tocar su rostro con su única mano. Diva apoyó su mejilla en la palma y acunó la mano de Sasuke con la suya.

― Diva, yo...

― No…

― No lo digas, por favor. Quiero quedarme así, un poco más.

― Yo quiero casarme contigo ― sus manos eran mojadas por la lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica.

― Te pedí que no lo dijeras.

Apretó aún más la palma del chico, entrelazando sus dedos.

― Saya tiene razón, no soy bueno. Solo te hago sufrir ― su rostro se torció, cambiando sus encantadoras facciones a unas llenas de dolor.

La joven sacudió la cabeza, negando.

― Yo te amo Sasuke.

― Como un amigo.

Ella dio otra negativa con su cabeza.

― Puede que parezca extraño. Pero, no me enamoré de ti durante el transcurso de nuestro tiempo juntos, tampoco cuando nos conocimos siendo niños. Incluso, antes de conocernos. Yo ya te amaba.

Mirándola a los ojos, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de Diva.

― Todo este tiempo, aún sin saberlo, siempre te estuve buscando, mi Lucille.

Diva tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos.

― Y yo a ti, sólo que, era demasiado inmadura para darme cuenta, o simplemente no quería hacerlo. Lo siento tanto, Leon.

― No tienes porque disculparte, lo importante es que ya recordaste.

Sasuke la abrazó y Diva hizo lo mismo con él.

Todos los presentes los miraban y sus amigos los veían sorprendidos, porque ellos sabían que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que hacía ver tan fácilmente sus sentimientos. Pero inmediatamente después recordaron que él solo hacía ver esa faceta cuando Diva estaba presente.

Al mismo tiempo los chicos veían con preocupación cada reacción o gesto por parte de Sakura, aún cuando aceptara que Sasuke no la vería como algo más que una amiga ― y deseara su felicidad ― la escena no dejaba de ser dolorosa para ella, decidiendo apartar la mirada.

― Sasuke, por favor.

― No ― negó con la cabeza, apretando más a él su delicado cuerpo ― Pideme lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras menos eso.

Ella estaba por continuar pero él la interrumpió.

― Yo no podría amar a alguien más que no seas tu.

― Eso no lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.

― No necesito intentarlo, ¿no recuerdas lo que te dije aquel día?

Y ella así lo hizo. Recordó el día en el cual se vieron por última vez.

― Te di mi amor eterno, y nadie nunca podrá ocupar el lugar que tu tienes en mi corazón, siempre serás mi prioridad. No importa la época o el lugar, siempre serás lo más importante para mi. Porque yo siempre te voy a estar buscando con la mirada.

Diva se aferró más a su chaqueta, pero se soltó de golpe.

― ¡AH! ― movió sus manos para tocar su abdomen.

― ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Te encuentras bien?

― Sí, sólo fue un pequeño golpe del bebé ― dijo y movió la mano como si no tuviera importancia y lo miró.

― ¿Quieres sentirlo?

Le preguntó extendiendo su mano para que él la tomara.

El Uchiha así lo hizo y dejó que ella la llevara hacia su vientre.

― ¿Cómo lo puedes sentir?

Diva lo miraba confundida, no comprendiendo la pregunta.

― Me refiero a que tu vientre no…

Indicó él a su plano vientre, entonces ella supo a lo que se refería. Aún teniendo cinco meses de embarazo, el vientre de Diva seguía siendo plano ni tampoco había aumentado de peso, ya que cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos pudo sentir que su peso no había cambiado.

― No lo sé yo tampoco. Supongo que a los quirópteros no nos crece el vientre aunque estemos embarazadas.

Finalmente Sasuke apoyó su mano sobre su estómago, haciendo que el contacto piel a piel lanzara una corriente eléctrica entre los dos, siendo sentido al mismo tiempo por el pequeño que crecía en el interior de Diva.

Como si sintiera que su padre estuviera cerca este pateó para que pudiera tener contacto con la palma de su mano.

― El bebé pateó de nuevo, ¿lo sentiste?

Se podía notar en el rostro de Sasuke la alegría de esa acción aunque fuera pequeña.

― Sí ― sonrió al verlo tan féliz.

― Será un niño muy enérgico, como tu, papá ― mientras decía esas palabras lo miró y le mostró una sonrisa ― Solo espero que no sea un dolor de cabeza como tú.

― ¿Cómo sabes que es un 'él'? Podría ser una niña.

Preguntó él.

― Una madre lo sabe.

Ella le mostró otra sonrisa, pero esta era una que él no podía descifrar.

― Quisiera pedirte una cosa.

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Un beso.

Diva quedó boquiabierta ― no sabía que decir ― al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

― No creo que… ― dijo mirando en dirección hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y su hermana para después desviar la mirada avergonzada.

 _Es tan hermosa y cariñosa, siempre preocupándose por los demás,_ pensó Sasuke mientra la miraba.

― Entonces porque no vamos a otro lugar.

Antes que ella pudiera decir nada Sasuke con su Rinnegan pudo transportarlos hacia el bosque que estaba a tan solo unos cuantos metros de allí.

― ¿A dónde se fueron? ― preguntó alguien, ante el asombro de todos.

― ¡Atrapenlos! ― la voz autoritaria del Raikage fue escuchada por todos.

― No van a escapar Raikage. Sólo quieren estar un momento a solas ― dijo entonces Kakashi, acercándose a este para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

― Además, ahora mismo lo más importante es ocuparse de los heridos y de nuestros muertos. Podemos pensar en ellos cuando todo haya terminado terminado ― intervino también Gaara, considerando que lo más importante en ese momento fuera el bienestar de los shinobis de la alianza

― Concuerdo con el Kazekage, hay que mantener las prioridades ― sentenció para dar por finalizada la conversación el viejo Onoki.

Escondidos por la densidad del bosque Sasuke mantenía a Diva apegada a su cuerpo mientras la besaba.

― Sasuke… ― trató de hablar, acallada por los labios del Uchiha.

― Un poco más, no es suficiente.

Continuaron el beso por un rato, dejando a ambos al haber terminado sin aliento, con los labios de Diva rojos e hinchados por la fuerza empleada por Sasuke.

Después de haber recobrado la compostura Sasuke preguntó ― Si lo recuerdas todo, entonces ¿tendrías en cuenta mi proposición?

― Aún cuando recuerdo todo, no puedo estar contigo. No me puedo casar contigo.

― Pero...

― No sería justo para ti. Aún cuando te amo, tú sabes cuales son mis sentimientos...

― Hacia él.

― …hacia Shin.

Diva bajó la mirada avergonzada, no entendía como es que se había metido en esta situación. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Estaba enamorada de dos hombres, tan distintos pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales entre si.

 _Habría sido mejor que yo nunca me hubiera cruzado en su vida,_ pensó Diva, aunque ni ella misma sabía para quién iba dirigido ese pensamiento, si a Sasuke o a Shinichi. Y al pensar en este último, mitad de su corazón no podía dejar de doler y añorar el toque de el joven muchacho.

Eso solo hizo que Diva se sintiera aún más culpable, porque mitad de su corazón amaba a Sasuke, pero la otra mitad añoraba a Shinichi. Aún con el Uchiha a su lado no podía dejar de pensar en el otro.

― Para mi está bien, ¿sabes?

Ella lo miró confundida y él siguió hablando.

― Para mi es más que suficiente poder ocupar solo la mitad de tu corazón. Estaría dispuesto a asimilarlo, con tal de que eso te mantenga a mi lado y no te sientas culpable. Porque aunque sea en parte, tu correspondes mi amor.

No podía creer las palabras de Sasuke, él que siempre había sido tan posesivo con ella que ni siquiera Suigetsu y Jugo podían acercarsele sin despertar la ira y lo celos de éste y, ahora estaba dispuesto a compartirla ― mejor dicho compartir su amor ― sin siquiera conocer a Shinichi.

― No te pido que me des una respuesta ahora. Pero te pido que aunque sea lo pienses un poco.

Tomó un mechón de su ondulado cabello y lo dejó caer en su hombro antes de volverlos a transportar en donde estaban antes.

Al regresar Diva se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa cuando sus amigos y hermana se le acercaron, cosa que solo Saya notó.

― ¿A dónde fueron? ― como siempre Ino era la primera en preguntar.

― Secreto.

― ¿Y de qué hablaron?

― Pues… ― Diva no sabía como sacar el tema sin lastimar a Sakura.

― De nuestro bebé ― respondió Sasuke con la franqueza que siempre lo había caracterizado, demasiada para los gustos de Diva. Pero ya había sacado la verdad a la luz, sería tonto negarlo.

― ¿Un bebé?

Todos la miraron, para después volver sus miradas abajo, hacia su vientre. Dicha acción hizo que Diva se riera nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer.

― Y el hijo es de… ― trato Shikamaru de decir lo obvio, pero no pudo por haber sido interrumpido.

― Mio ― volvió a responder Sasuke.

Diva entonces se molestó con Sasuke, ¿es qué acaso no le importaban los sentimientos de Sakura o el dolor que podría sentir al escuchar que ellos dos iban a tener un hijo juntos? Pero entonces Diva pensó que esa era una muy estúpida pregunta, porque claro que le importaban sus sentimientos pero Sasuke era así. Porque sin importar como quisiera uno pintarla la verdad era la verdad, y nadie podía cambiar eso.

― ¿Como así? ¿Desde cuándo? ― preguntó Kiba, sorprendido por la noticia tanto como los demás.

― Unos cinco meses ― contestó Diva tímidamente.

― Y aún así viniste a pelear, ¡estas loca! Siquiera pensaste en el bebé ― gritó Sakura acercándose a Diva, obligandola a que se sentara en el suelo y revisando con la palma mística el vientre de Diva. Todos los presentes incluidos Sasuke y Saya estaban sorprendidos por ese repentino cambio de actitud por parte de Sakura.

― Claro que lo hice, pero recuerden que yo y Saya no somos humanas, no del todo al menos y nuestros genes hacían posible el que yo pueda luchar. Aunque mi chakra se desgasta más rápido de lo usual debido al embarazo.

Al haber concluido de revisarla y de estar segura de que el bebé estuviera a salvo la pelirosa se levanto ayudando a Diva ― Aún así no deberías haber venido, fue muy tonto y peligroso.

― Yo le dije exactamente lo mismo cuando llegó junto con Sasuke al campo de batalla ― intervino Saya ―

― ¿Tu lo sabías, Saya-chan? ― argumentó Naruto mirando a la gemela de cabello corto.

― Pues claro que sí, sino porque crees que dejé que Sasuke se la llevará ese día. Cuando la vi me percaté que su herida no estaba sanando con la rapidez que debería así que revisé. En el momento en que lo hice me percate que un fuerte chakra provenía de su vientre, y allí me di cuenta que estaba embarazada.

― ¡Felicitaciones! ― dijeron todos los chicos al unísono, más a Diva que Sasuke y la abrazaran.

Ella les sonrió, muy feliz de poder volver a ver a sus amigos y de reunirse con ellos después de un largo tiempo.

Pero todo momento feliz tiene que acabar.

― Sasuke, Diva ― todos reconocieron la voz calmada, pero al mismo tiempo autoritaria del neo-hokage, Kakashi Hatake. Pero no venía solo, era acompañado por los demás Kages, incluida la quinta Hokage. Ambos sabían que ese momento vendrían.

Diva se separó de sus amigos, acercándose a Sasuke.

― Sigannos.

Les indicó Kakashi a ambos.

― Kakashi-sensei, espere…

Trató de detenerlo Naruto, pero tanto Kakashi como Tsunade lo miraron con severidad.

― Naruto, Saya, chicos, esto ya no es asunto suyo. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Diva fue la única de los dos que miró a Naruto y a los chicos brindándoles una de las sonrisas que ellos conocían, con la cual les quería hacer entender que todo iba a estar bien, para después volver a mirar al frente.

Sasuke pudo ver que Diva estaba temblando aunque no lo hiciera notar para que Saya y los demás no se preocuparan, tomó su mano aún cuando estuvieran en público, en frente de toda la alianza shinobi. Pero el significado de ese gesto no era el que sus amigos le estuvieran dando en ese momento.

Era la forma en la cual ambos se apoyaban, la que habían usado desde siempre, incluso desde antes de que volvieran a nacer en este mundo, tomar la mano del otro en signo de su apoyo y amor mutuo.

Ambos sabían lo que se venía, no era para nada una sorpresa que aún fueran buscados y acusados de numerosos crímenes en las cinco grandes naciones. Y el momento de pagar por sus crímenes era ahora. Los dos estaban listos, porque siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos ellos podrían superar lo que fuera.


End file.
